The invention generally relates to a subterranean survey communication system and technique.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon or mineral deposits. A survey typically involves deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at or near predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones or accelerometers), and seismic surveys may deploy only one type of sensors or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Processing and analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon or mineral deposits.